Sonny with a broken heart
by CrazyLips
Summary: Sonny and Chad try to make eachother understand that they should be together but keep falling. Please R and R. If I owned SWAC I wouldn't be here! Also, ANY reviews would be VERY encouraging guys! I am sort of running out of ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

S.P.O.V

I slammed my door. Hard. _Hard._ Stupid me! _Stupid me! _How dare I believe Chad actually loved me? How dare I? I hate him. No, I hate me. I feel so stupid. Even Zora's cheesy jokes and Tawni gloating about her make up couldn't cheer me up! Chad, Chad, Chad, why do you ALWAYS have to leave me like this?! You don't care. You just don't. You said you were devoted to me, that you wanted the best when we get married. Yeah, like we would EVER get married. I hate you Chad. Chad, Chad, you little jerk Chad, I love you. I hate that I love you.

Those were my silent words to him. He wouldn't even listen to them. If only I could—Oh!—my song! I could sing it to him…..no, I couldn't. He didn't care. He never, ever, EVER, said that he loved me. Not once. Oh well, I loved him. And that was a fact, NOT an opinion. Unfortunately, you can't change facts. You can try to put them off, but you can't change them. That's another unfortunate fact. Stupid me. I know Chad doesn't love me. I hate him—love him—Hate him—ARRRGHHH! I had written my song about a week ago. The break-up was 2 weeks ago. His hook had caught me the moment I saw him. Don't ask me why. He's my "heart's desire" as my mom would say. Wow, how long have I been thinking about him? Him and his dirty blonde, smooth, hair. Him and his little mistakes and "I'm SO sorry, Sonny!" s. Him and his "I love that you love everyone and everything!" s. My phone moos. I answer it. "Hello?" I say, praying it isn't Chad. But, his voice comes out of my cell. "Sonny? I…have….to…talk…to you!" He stutters out, as if it was something like one of those 'make up' calls where we would get back together. We wouldn't.

I swallow. "Chad, I love you. But I know you don't love me. So just quit the act. Put it in the trash. Like you did with my heart. Like you even care. Oh, just hang up!" I say. It sounds more like I'm whining then talking. I hear him break into a cry. "Yeah, okay, Sonny. I…never…said what I meant but—I…" He starts going into the act. I hang up. I DO hate him. He hates me too. He just wants to play with my heart again. But he already threw it away. I'd hate him if I had the guts to spare my feelings to him again. I hear a knock at the door. Zora! She'll know what to do. I run to the door and open it. I can't believe who's there, and its definitely NOT Zora.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

S.P.O.V

Chad. I can barely talk. Suddenly I'm a furious teenager with a broken heart. "GO AWAY!" I yell at him. He's stunned. Ha! He thought I was a petty little girl that was always so nice and never got mad, only sad. _Yeah Right _I think. _I am never and never will be…nice?! _I'm back again. I'm calmed down. I collapse. _Why did I yell at him? _I think breathlessly to myself. _I'm Sonny Munroe. I am the nicest girl in the….studios? City? Country? WORLD? _ I get up and say aloud, "I'm NOT the nicest girl in the world." I slap hand over my mouth. He gets out of 'What the heck do you think you're doing' mode and go's to 'Sonny, I love you please forgive me!' mode. I try to resist his warm smile and cute eyes and his silly look but I can't. I'm locked in. There is no escape. "Please Sonny, I love y—I REALLY love…." I smack him. I've escaped? No. I never got caught. It hits me like a knife jabbing my arm. He loves me! He doesn't have that whole 'I'm so innocent' look on his face! He looks guilty! The REAL guilt! I want to kiss him. I swear I do. But don't broken heart+x-boyfriend equal disaster? I shrug. He's stunned again. Good! He won't remember this….I give him a long kiss. Now he'll be stunned for even longer. While he's still stunned I push him out of the Prop House. Tawni would want me to explain. She'll be furious. I sneak a glance at her. She already is.

C.P.O.V

I collapse. What had happened? Where am I? But the question that booms in my ear is, "WHERE IS SONNY?" I look up. The voice belongs to Hallen. He's Sonny's really close friend/Basically boyfriend. I shake my head. Did she love him? More than me? He has a temper. He helps me up in a 'SO not your friend, dude' kind of way. "WHERE is Sonny?" he booms again, clasping my shoulder. He has Dark brown shaggy hair and green eyes. He doesn't have little bits of muscle poking out here and there on his arms and legs like I do. He has muscle bulging EVERYWHERE. His brown shirt and muddy/bloody pants make me slightly envious. He's everything a girl could want in a guy. I want to take him out and kick him out of the studios. But the fake me answers. "How should I know about that weirdo? What do I look like to you, Marshall?" I say, regretting it immediately. He has an angry fire in his eyes but he lets go of me and smiles. "Alright Hairspray, I'll find the babe myself. But remember," His eyes lose the fire and then he blinks out a tornado. "Sonny is mine. Later, Hairspray." He says, walking towards the prop house. _Hairspray?_ Gosh. I better get used to that.

After I'm in my dressing room, I slip into some Nightclothes. I'm gonna have to sleep on this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Lipgloss

S.P.O.V

Ha! I did it….I did? Yes! I made myself even MORE angry at Chad. Life must love me! I hear a knock on my door (Yes, again.) I peer through the peep hole. Hallen? Oh! He might be angry. I can't tell. He has a straight face, blank. Darn! I open the door. He smiles. "Hey Sunshine!" He says, looking at me as if I was something from the Pet Shop and I need 'special' attention. I'm anything BUT special. Everyone knows THAT. Do they? Hallen comes in. "Hi….Hallen." I say glumly. He frowns. "Alright Sonny, what's up?" He says. I shrug. Hallen HATES Chad. I telling him would make Chad a dead man. "Oh. My mom and I had a fight…" I start to fake-cry. Hallen has a worried expression. "Oh, Sonny!" He says. "Don't cry! It's okay, don't cry!" He repeats over and over. I want to smile. He's buying it. SO gullible. I fade out the crying realistically. Good. He's my backup boy. The guy I date if Chad doesn't FINALLY come through. I catch myself. No. No more Chad. Not here, not now. Never. I have to stay away from him. Until I die. Or…..A plan starts to form in my head…..

_**C.P.O.V -Flashbacks**_

After last night, I could cry. If I could remember how. It's a small secret. I had forgotten how to cry ever since The Randoms had shown up in the studios. Then Sonny had come and I remembered. Then we broke up and I forgot again. I had thought it was weird. Or romantic? Both. But I don't know how to cry. Sonny is so…..I….Forgot! Oh boy. The Falls! The new season! I'm late! Wait-It's Saturday. Darn. I remember how Sonny used to always be waiting at my door with some random and crazy topic to talk about. No. Not anymore. But _why _not anymore? Why didn't she like me anymore? I try to think of a reason. The trophy? Maybe. But something jabs my heart like a knife. She doesn't like ME. Does she? She has to. The only words I REALLY remember her saying to me were "I love you. Chad, I love you." Every time I think about her something says it. And I remember our REAL first date. I laugh. I cry. I remembered? Yes! But….I stop crying. But I can't. I….hear her voice? For real? "Chad, what's wrong?" Sonny asks. I whirl around. Sonny! I want to yell at her 'HOW DARE YOU COME HERE?" and after that we'd crack up. I finally answer, "Nothing…My hairdresser is late." She explodes with giggles. "Oh…." She says, gasping for air between giggles. "That….is….so…..vain!" She gasps out. I shrug. Suddenly she disappears. I open my eyes. Darn. She wasn't really there. I go back to sleep on my green bed.


End file.
